videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Space 2
I'll add the rest of the abilities once I can afford them! Maybe by then I'll figure out what Flash is; right now it either doesn't seem to do anything or I'm not doing something right. Dunno what Prism is either; it just says to buy it. Not sure how much it'll cost. Have to try out the two player stuff once I have another player onboard too and add to that as well. Darrylb500 (talk) 05:00, November 18, 2016 (UTC) This game sounds interesting! Where did you download it? - Alienation (talk) 22:07, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it's cool but very old school, as far as the basics go (left/right/thrust/fire/destroy ships), I have several games like this on my Vectrex: from the original line-up, there's Rip Off (minus tankers you have to protect) and Space Wars (without the asteroid, sun and game variations), and as far as homebrews go, it's like Repulse (without the fortress to blow up) and Revector (without power-ups appearing during the game). :Unfortunately you have to have a Chrome device to run it. Do you have one? Just go to the Google Store for it then and do a search on "Space 2". The original Space should also come up but this one's waaaaay better, and holy CRAP is it fun with a second player! Me and the nephew played it for an hour and a half straight last night. The single player game is only ok for a bit, but then once you start buying up abilities it's fun to start switching them around later, seeing what works best/what mood you're in for what. :Also, I'll see about adding another screenshot to it later, as I'll admit I'm guilty of having a lot of text not broken up by pics for the most part. I'll try contacting the programmer to congratulate him on this game and to see if there's a secret to making that Death Star appear, as I've only seen it once ever! You play it for an hour and a half straight it SHOULD show up! :Darrylb500 (talk) 00:20, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :Here's the link to it (had to get on my laptop to get to Google Store): clicky Cool. Unfortunately, I am one of the last Internet Explorians on the planet, so I cant download it. Also, you know on your Vectrex Forum, could you like see if anyone would like to document stuff about the Vectrex/Vectrex Games/Other Stuff on the Wiki? Because though with me and you theres a mix of old and new here, in the grand scheme of things there isnt that much content, and even if we did have content, it is a bit pointless if nobody is viewing it. I hope this isnt a bother! Alienation (talk) 15:21, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, I am one of the last Internet Explorians on the planet, so I cant download it. ::Ha, and *I'm* one of the last XP users on the planet! :P :: Also, you know on your Vectrex Forum, could you like see if anyone would like to document stuff about the Vectrex/Vectrex Games/Other Stuff on the Wiki? ::I'd actually said months ago I'd start dumping Vectrex articles on here, but I keep on getting distracted by stuff (mainly the Pico-8 community putting out stuff on pretty much a daily basis!). However, I decided to bite the bullet and started doing that last week though. ::However, I SAID I'd put up a post about it, although I'll admit that was (also) months ago and I still haven't done it. So I apologize for the delay and will see about it before the end of the month. :: Because though with me and you theres a mix of old and new here, ::Yeah, that's cool, and the way it needs to be on an all-encompassing video game wiki as it is. :: I hope this isnt a bother! ::It'd be a bother if it were some write-up that took several pages, but it's not. It could be no one will do anything anyway but you don't know until you try! (Which, again, is my fault.) ::Darrylb500 (talk) 18:40, December 8, 2016 (UTC)